


rest and recreation.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, oral sex (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: Anonymous said; "do you all smuts as a request? because if you do may I request another pattie/reader/george but as a smut? maybe the reader had a long day and needs some help unwinding? (i feel bad for requesting the same characters)."





	rest and recreation.

1967.

 

Your body ached. For comfort. For rest. For anything relieving. To gear down from the long and rough day you had had at work.  And that was exactly what you got once you had come home to your partners. 

Pattie and George, having seen the state you were in, immediately swarmed to you. They helped you with your coat, your bag and shoes. They guided you to your shared bedroom and helped you ease down unto the bed.

But you weren’t tired. That wasn’t what was wrong, you told them. Yes, your body was exhausted and tense. But you could tell that sleeping right now wouldn’t do anything to solve this problem. 

They looked at each other. Silently communicating and nodded in an unspoken agreement. They stepped closer to you and George’s hand moved to your shirt buttons before they stilled as he silently asked for consent.

You swallowed hard, your heart beats increasing, and nodded. He carefully unbuttoned your blouse and you shivered as it was guided off your shoulders, the chillness of the room meeting the warmth of your skin.

Pattie and George switched places as your shirt went off. Pattie started unbuttoning your trousers as George got unto the bed behind you. His warm hands were placed on your now exposed waist and you were pulled into his lap, to sit between his long legs.

Your trousers were guided off and George’s hands moved softly down and started to massage your hips, feeling the tender flesh between the tips of his fingers.

Pattie had started to kiss your inner thighs and your breathing wavered and sighed as you felt her tongue lick and teeth nipping the softness of your thighs. You felt a tightness form in your core as she slowly made her way further up, only hindered by your underwear.

She looked up and your eyes met. Her wonderful blue eyes looked dark as she was looking at you. There was a beat before her eyes glanced behind you to George. 

You felt him nod and his hands started to slowly travel up your hips to your waist before finally stopping at the edge of your brassiere. You were distracted as he both started to open up your bra and kiss your neck, his moustache lightly tickling you causing you to take a sharp intake of breath. Equally so, Pattie mouthed on your clothed pubic mound as she hooked her fingers on the edges of your pants and slowly started to move them down. 

Soon you were splayed out completely naked, with your fully clothed partners giving you their full attention to your exposed skin. Pattie was kissing your abdomen as she slowly worked you open with her skilled fingers, that were wetted by her own spit and your evident excitement.

George was still kissing and gently sucking at your neck as made his way up to your lips. A hand rested on your cheek, turning your head for your lips to meet his. The other hand was cupping and massaging a breast. You continuously moaned into the kiss as the simultaneous stimulation reached your chest and your heartbeats quickened.

You gasped as you felt a finger enter you, and George used to chance to lick your lips and into your mouth. You grasped at anything you could. Sheets, hair, or hands. Anything, as the friction you craved, came to you as Pattie worked on fingering you. Your eyes shut as a second finger entered you and George rested his head in the crook of your neck. A moan escaped you as George recontinued giving his attention to kissing and sucking at your neck. His arms snaked around you, holding you still, as you shook and spasmed at the sensations shooting up through you.

The fingers were slowly pulled out and you whimpered at the lack of touch. But it wasn’t long before it was replaced by a soft, wet, tongue. Lapping and licking at you, earning itself moans and whimpers. It all culminated to something that was beyond your limit and soon you reached your climax, cumming and moaning into each of your lovers' mouths.

You were guided through it with soft whispers from George and gentle touches from Pattie as you orgasmed. He kissed your cheek as you calmed down and sweat trickled down from places you could only feel and not see.

Pattie had rested her head on the side of your thigh and was looking up at you with a soft smile. You felt limp and relaxed in the way that you had previously longed and craved for. Your smile felt mushy as you glanced down at her and gave out a yawn. 

George chuckled into your skin, tickling you, and slowly moved you back to gently place you on the bed and pillows. The last thing you remembered before falling asleep was the sight of a George spooning up at your side and Pattie coming to your side just outside of your visual limit. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
